


It's a Reyes Thing

by Toritoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jesse is R76s son, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Rimming, Sibling Rivalry, Sibling squabbles, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Team as Family, Were-Creatures, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toritoes/pseuds/Toritoes
Summary: Jesse is the son of hard-ass Alpha Gabriel Reyes and his sunshine mate Omega Jack - and boy, oh boy, does the little punk have a confession to make!
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm (mention), Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 35
Kudos: 233





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long-time reader, first-time poster for the Overwatch fandom! I love so many pairings in Overwatch, but began with R76 and McHanzo, so they definitely have a soft place in my heart. Omgea!verse stuff is my jam, I love reading about big bad Alphas and the animalistic bonds they share with their strong-willed Omas - so I figured that's where I would dip the first toe, straight into the A/B/O pool!
> 
> Let's begin, shall we?

** Part 1 **

“ _Your_ son, your _fucking son_ , Reyes!”

Gabriel wasn’t sure what he was expecting upon arriving home after a long ass day whipping recruits into shape as a Drill Sergeant for the Blackwatch unit – a hot meal and cold brew? Pretty standard. A welcoming kiss and sorely needed foot rub? A stretch, but maybe. A Cuban cigar and a sloppy blowjob? Okay, highly unlikely. But still, point stands that whatever he was actually expecting, it certainly wasn’t _this_.

His blonde bombshell Omega was neither welcoming nor willing, instead pouncing on Gabriel the second he set foot through the door of their sweet suburban home in Texas. The bewildered Alpha hadn’t even shrugged off his coat before he was assaulted with furious, cornflower blue eyes and the bitter stink of _furious mate_.

“He’s really gone and done it this time, Gabe! I’m so goddamn angry I could just, just… I could strangle a fucking puppy!”

Now, let it be known that Jack Morrison is normally a very calm and rational individual, almost to a fault. So to hear the man so casually threaten the wellbeing of some poor, defenceless animal was enough to give Gabriel pause. His high school sweetheart and husband of some fourteen odd years was a sight to behold; flaxen blonde hair, baby blue eyes, gorgeous smile and rapier wit. He was tall and broad, especially by Omega standards, but then that was what had drawn Gabriel to him in the first place. Jack had an athletically muscled body, built for speed, and thighs thick enough to choke a guy out – of that, Gabriel can attest. _It was hot as fuck_. Being a snow leopard, Jack was prone to being a bit guarded, enjoyed his solitude, but he was also fiercely loyal and intensely protective over those he cared about. He could get a bit cantankerous when challenged or confronted, but Gabriel, (being a purebred black Timber wolf) found great delight in disturbing the big cat, found it adorable when he would hiss with little fangs and swipe with feisty claws. The Alpha had taken a strike or two to the face over the years when he pushed a tad too far, but the Omega would always come around, offering remorseful kitten licks with that scratchy tongue when he was calm enough to drop his glamour.

Gabriel was brought crashing back into the moment when a previously udetected third party suddenly piped up.

“Ooh, Jessita is in deep _mierda_ ,” came a gleeful cackle from the direction of the stairs, Gabriel leaning back to see his twelve year old daughter sat on the top stair, smirk on her face like this was the best day of her life. Sombra Olivia Reyes took a lot after her feline mother, her animal designation developing as Ocelot when she was born. Not that he would necessarily say it out loud, but she also got her outrageous levels of sass from her mother too.

Gritting his teeth, Jack didn’t even bother moving from where he stood, his fury keeping him rooted to the spot. “Sombra! I said go to your room, young lady!”

When the cheeky little minx didn’t move a muscle, Gabriel gestured sharply with his chin. “Better do as you’re told, _abejita_ , your mother is in no mood. Go.”

“Ugh, _fine_.” With an exaggerated sigh, the kit stomped off toward her bedroom, door just short of slamming in her wake. Little did Gabriel know, this really would be the least of his worries that evening.

Steeling himself for what was to come, the Alpha finally hung up his coat and tugged off his beanie, running a hand through his dishevelled black curls. “Okay, I’ll bite. What has the punk done this time? I assume it’s something particularly heinous if I suddenly find myself as a single parent.” Rolling the tension out of his neck like he was preparing for a fight ( _maybe he was?_ ), Gabriel reached out for his frantic mate. “C’mon, hit me with it.”

Jack rebuffed his Alpha’s attempt at physical contact, likely a ploy to calm his ire. But he was far beyond the point of redemption right now. “Oh, you wanna know what’s going on, huh? Well, why don’t you come with me and you can ask your son yourself! Better prepare yourself, though, because it’s a real fucking doozy!”

It felt like a trap, but realistically, what choice did he have? It had been a long, _long_ time since Gabriel had last seen Jack so worked up over something, enough to drop his straight-laced, poster-boy image and debase himself with cussing like a sailor on leave. It spoke to something primal in the Alpha, seeing his pretty Omega spit and curse like a wild animal, those blue eyes flashing and sharp little fangs gleaming. Gabriel rubbed a hand down his face and actively tried to ignore his inner beast’s sudden interest in the blonde’s rampage – now was _definitely_ not the time to pop a stiffy, lest he wanted it permanently removed.

Storming down the hall in the direction of the living room, Jack threw open the door and gestured sharply with his hand. “Well? After you.”

Oh yeah, almost certainly a trap.

Sighing, Gabriel worked his jaw and stepped past the blonde, taking extra care not to accidentally brush up against him and risk having that burning temper turned on himself next. As soon as he set foot in the room, he was immediately hit with a potent mix of anxiety and fear – and the barest hint of defiance. _Interesting_.

Casting his gaze about the room, he soon caught sight of the guilty party sat on the couch at the far end, that shaggy brown hair and ever growing scruff unmistakable as any other but his demon spawn, Jesse. At seventeen, Jesse was right on the cusp of manhood, but looking at him now, all Gabriel could see was a nervous pup. The presence of another sat close beside Jesse threw Gabriel off. He didn’t think Jack would act up as passionately as he had with company around. Very curious, indeed. He recognised the long, sleek black hair and lean build as the young Omega boy Jesse had been courting for the past lot of months. Hanzo, if he recalled correctly. Obviously an unwitting participant in the shitstorm that was brewing.

Both heads whipped round to face him as he approached, heavy combat boots hard to miss, Jesse jumping to his feet like someone had put a cattle brand to his ass. The young alpha was tall and broad about the shoulders, and only getting taller and broader with every passing year, but he couldn’t hope to hold a candle to his burly sire, not for another decade or so at least. The kid was equal parts his father and mother – but where he seemed to get all of Jack’s best qualities; smarts and charm and cordialness, he got laboured with Gabriel’s more undesirable traits, like a volatile temper and stubborn pig-headedness. Gabriel blamed it on the boy being born a coyote, and presenting as an Alpha to boot, where he had been so sweet and tolerable when he was a tot.

“Sir,” Jesse began, and Gabriel cocked a brow. Not a good start if the boy was opening with formalities. His apparently clammy hands and that wild look in his eyes didn’t help settle the growing pit of unease in Gabriel’s gut either. “Welcome home! How, um… How was yer day?”

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Gabriel crossed his arms across his large, barrel chest. “Oh, you know. ‘ _Run, maggot.’ ‘Drop and give me fifty, recruit.’ ‘Get the fuck out of my unit you worthless worm.’_ The usual.” He cut his gaze to the body still sat behind his son before looking back at Jesse. “That is, until I came home to find my Omega in distress and my son at the centre of all the commotion – though that’s hardly anything out of the ordinary.”

Jesse shifted nervously, and Gabriel growled in response, an automatic response to another Alpha showing blatant weakness in front of him, familial or not. Jesse answered the growl with one of his own, taking a small, almost imperceptible step to the right, conveniently blocking his young Omega from view with the bulk of his body.

“So, which one of you is going to grow a pair and spit it out? Because I’m only just home, I’m tired and hungry and in absolutely no mood to deal with whatever juvenile bullshit you’ve stirred up now, _culo_. Your mother is fit to be fucking tied, Jessito, and do you know who suffers most when he gets all pissy like that? Me, _cabrón_.”

As if to prove his point, Jack could be heard hissing not too distantly behind him, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, safe in the knowledge that the blonde couldn’t see his face and kick his ass for it later.

Jesse was evidently struggling with any given language right now, mouth forming around several aborted sentences before snapping shut and desperately trying again. In any other situation, Gabriel would have given up caring by now, would have left the kid to his misery and gone to sate his own needs – some food, a scalding hot shower, _a fucking bed_ … but with Jack riding his ass about this allegedly unmitigated catastrophe, he knew none of those luxuries were going to be in his near future until he got to the bottom of this.

Patience already stretched to breaking point, the Alpha curled his lip. “I’m waiting, punk. What could possibly be so bad that it has _you_ tongue-tied, huh? What, you get suspended from school again?”

“No…”

“Get caught smoking out the bathroom window?”

Jesse blanched. “No!”

“ _Jesse Cassidy Reyes!_ ” Jack erupted. “You better not be smoking again!”

“I’m not, Ma, swear it!”

Okay, so it wasn’t school or smoking, Gabriel knew the kid’s tells well enough to know that he wasn’t lying. Gaze flitting to the silently fidgeting Omega still mostly hidden from sight, he stroked at his goatee in consideration. Maybe the boy wasn’t as innocent a bystander in all this like he originally thought?

Looking back to Jesse, he gave a feral smirk. “You get caught fucking around with your little Oma, that it? Did mama Jackie catch you getting your dick wet?”

Jesse groaned, neck burning red all the way to the tips of his ears in embarrassment, Jack sputtering indignantly behind him.

“Gabe!”

“Christ, _papá_ , what the fuck!”

“What? Am I getting close? Is that why you’re getting your panties all bunched up in a wad?”

Suddenly, there was movement behind Jesse, the dark haired Omega standing up and placing a delicate hand on Jesse’s forearm, politely coaxing him aside.

“Hanzo,” Jesse breathed, looking alarmed as he tried in vain to stop the other boy from continuing. But apparently the young Omega wouldn’t be deterred, brushing past Jesse to stand his ground (albeit skittishly) in front of his Alpha’s sire. Gabriel could admire that. Looks like he wasn’t the only one with a stubborn other half.

Back straight and chin held high, the fiery young Omega looked Gabriel directly in the eye – not enough to issue any kind of challenge, but enough to let the Alpha know that he was serious, able to hold his gaze with the barest hint of hesitation. Impressive, Gabriel would give him that much.

“Mr. Reyes, sir,” Hanzo spoke, voice cool and carrying startlingly clear in the sudden deathly silence. “I’m pregnant.”

Gabriel blinked, momentarily forgetting how to breathe. Well.

_…Fuck._

* * *

Needless to say, all hell broke loose in the ensuing minutes after the atomic scaled bomb had been dropped.

Jesse all of a sudden found his voice, excuses and apologies and stammerings spewing forth like a pressure valve had busted. Jack was a whirlwind of emotion behind him (understandably so, now) as he ranted about responsibilities and foolishness and _‘what the fuck were you thinking, Jess?!’_ Meanwhile Hanzo was trying his best to play mediator, attempting to calm his Alpha with soothing words of remaining calm and thinking things through – and wasn’t that rich?

Somewhere in all the chaos, Sombra had invited herself back downstairs, bursting into the room with an exclamation of, “ _Cállate hombre!_ You done gone really messed up this time, Jessita!”

“Scram, _idiota_ ,” Jesse growled at his younger sibling – who just so happened to be the devil incarnate. “This ain’t none’a your business.”

“Why don’t you make me, _estúpido_?” Sombra hissed back, little kitten fangs adorable in the face of the much older Alpha. She was as high-strung as her mother, though given her age and the fact that she had yet to present, she didn’t pose much of a threat to the hierarchy of the family. That’s not to say her scathing tongue and keen intellect weren’t enough to put some bite behind her words. “What, you think you’re some hotshot tough guy just because you were stupid enough to jizz in your little _puta_ without using protection?”

“ _Zorra_ ,” Jesse snarled, eyes blazing as he came to his Omega’s defence. “You best take back what ya jus’ said about Hanzo, ‘fore I make ya eat them words!”

“ _Vente, pendejo!_ ”

Honestly, Gabriel was almost willing to let the two of them duke it out. Sometimes the pecking order in a pack could be easily established with some carefully monitored roughhousing. If nothing else it was good for getting out pent up frustration. But whilst he could have let them settle their dispute like their animal counterparts would prefer, he couldn’t deny that his younger offspring was at a major disadvantage – not only in size and strength, but Jesse was also an established Alpha currently trying to protect the honour of his ( ** _pregnant_** , _Christ_ ) Omega who happened to be in the same room. His little _nene_ didn’t stand a fighting chance, and there was nothing Gabriel hated more than an unfair fight.

Just as tensions reached boiling point and the siblings made to lunge for one another, Gabriel stepped in and snagged Sombra by the back of the neck, scruffing the wildcat before she could claw out her brother’s eyes. Similarly, he levelled a threatening glare at the budding Alpha.

“That’s enough.”

“She started it!” Jesse cried petulantly, the tone quite unbefitting of a boy his age.

His scrappy _bichito_ twisted under his palm, lashing out with sharp claws. “I think you’ll find you started it, _mamón_ , when you stuck your dick into–”

“I said **_enough_** ,” Gabriel growled, using a touch of Alpha command to quell any further outbursts. “I don’t care who started it, I’m ending it. If the two of you want to act like animals then you can both sleep outside in the dirt like ones too. Do I make myself clear?”

For a few stiff moments, there was nothing but silence, but a hard glare at Jesse and a warning squeeze to Sombra’s scruff soon loosened their tongues.

“ _Si, papi_ ,” Sombra grumbled, while Jesse dropped his gaze and huffed out a terse, “Yessir.”

“Excellent.” With his Alpha now appeased at the show of submission, Gabriel glanced away from his eldest pup and ruffled his youngest’s hair. “Now, Livvy, kindly get lost.”

Sombra whipped round to face him. “ _But papi!_ ” she whined.

“Speaking of ‘butt’s,” Jack interjected, saving Gabriel from reprimanding her further. “March yours upstairs right now. I’ll be up shortly to tuck you in.”

“I don’t need tucked in, _mami_ ,” Sombra huffed on her way out the door, footsteps booming up the stairs in her strop.

“You’re lucky I’m not coming up there to wash your mouth out with soap, missy! So count yourself lucky!”

“Yah, yah, yah…” could faintly be heard before the closing of a door.

And with that, it was just the four of them once more.

Suddenly feeling so very, very tired, Gabriel collapsed down on the leather armchair by the door. Resting his elbows on his knees, he scrubbed his hands down his face and took stock of the room. Jesse had eased himself back down to sit beside Hanzo, holding the boy’s hand and murmuring quiet reassurances to the overwhelmed looking Omega. Jack stood close to Gabriel’s right side, where he belonged, jaw clenched as he regarded the pair before them. If his glamour were down, Gabriel just knew his long tail would be lashing from side to side in agitation. With a heavy sigh, he sat back and pillowed his cheek on his fist.

“So,” he began, his deep voice commanding everyone’s immediate attention. “This is quite the predicament we find ourselves in. Or rather, _you two_ find yourselves in.” The pair at least had the good grace to look abashed. Gabriel snorted and looked to the dark haired Omega. “Do your parents know?”

Hanzo nodded demurely. “My mother is no longer with us, she passed during childbirth with my younger brother. But my father is aware, yes. He was the one who told us that we should inform you and your mate at the nearest convenience, sir.”

Gabriel hummed appreciatively at that. “Sounds like a smart man.”

“My father is… old fashioned. He has strict ways of handling things.”

“He’s not too severe, is he?” Jack asked, voice coloured with concern for the first time that evening, his Omega obviously stressed at the thought of another Omega potentially being treated poorly.

Hanzo was quick to shake his head, offering a modest smile. “Father is stern, and not afraid to administer discipline, but he is not unfair or cruel. I’m perfectly safe, and likely will be exempt from any kind of punishment for the next several months.”

“Heh, Genji’ll be so pissed. Guess there’s an upside to all this after all,” Jesse chuckled, eyes soft as Hanzo huffed an amused breath and swatted at his arm.

As tender as the moment was – and it was so damn easy to see how far gone the coyote pup was on his Omega, that easy grin and faraway look something he recognised in himself every time he thought of Jack – unfortunately the lovebirds had royally messed up, and as a parent Gabriel felt it his responsibility to remind the pair that there were ramifications to their stupidity. Heaven knows he himself was spared absolutely no mercy when he was just a punk young Alpha facing the wrath of his Omega’s father all those years ago.

“Do they not teach sex ed and mating habits in school anymore?” he asked bluntly, taking morbid satisfaction from the twin winces his question garnered. Hell, even Jack stirred uncomfortably beside him. “How long have you two been screwing around behind our backs?”

“It ain’t like that, Pa,” Jesse was quick to explain. “We was only together the one time before we found out, I swear it.”

In spite of the dire gravity of the situation, Gabriel’s Alpha couldn’t help but swell up with pride at that admission. It would seem that his son was as strong and virile as his old man. “Let me get this straight; you knocked the poor kid up on the first try?”

“Oh, no. No, no, _no!_ ” Jack hissed, levelling his mate with a heated glower. “Wipe that smug Alpha look off your face this instant, Gabriel Reyes. I know you’re not seriously acting proud right now.”

Holding his hands up in a placating gesture, Gabriel quickly conceded. Like he didn’t have enough shit to deal with right now without adding a peeved mate to his troubles.

Studying Hanzo with a level of scrutiny he usually reserved for training recruits, the wolf went in for the kill. “What age are you, kid? You even old enough to have sex?” He jabbed a thumb in Jesse’s general direction. “Because I know this dimwit sure ain’t.”

Hanzo turned an interesting shade of red for his pale complexion under Gabriel’s scrutiny, Jesse damn near choking on his own tongue.

“ _Pucha_ , papa! Why ya gotta go an’ ask shit like that!” Jesse groaned, burying his face in his hands. “What does it even matter? It’s done now, ain’t it?”

“It matters because I say it matters, _cabrón_ ,” Gabriel frowned, sitting forward and squaring his shoulders in a show of dominance. “If you’re not prepared to sit and admit accountability for your shitty decision making, then you shouldn’t be fucking in the first place.” That took the wind out of the boy’s sails quick enough, lip curling as he glared off to the side, unable to hold his sire’s dark gaze. The apex Alpha gave a short nod before focusing back on Hanzo, the Omega also now unable to look him directly in the eye. “C’mon now, boy, spit it out.”

Hanzo hesitated, glancing at Jesse for some kind of help or support, only to find it lacking as the young Alpha shrugged helplessly and gestured with a tilt of the head. Swallowing audibly, Hanzo bit his lip and uttered a sobering, “… _Sixteen_.”

Jack went ramrod stiff, and Gabriel felt his eye twitch. “I beg your pardon?”

Steeling himself, Hanzo finally met his gaze. “I turned sixteen two months ago, sir.”

Peering at Jack, Gabriel couldn’t help but think, _‘Huh. I’ve never seen that shade of purple before…’_

And then Mount Morrison erupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Part 1! Hope everyone who decided to give this little piece of fiction a go enjoyed what I humbly had to offer - feedback/constructive criticism is always welcome! If you did like it and are looking forward to more, expect Part 2 to be with you in short order!
> 
> Until then, ciao - and thank you for stopping by!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mierda – shit  
> abejita – little bee  
> culo – ass  
> cabrón – bastard, dick  
> Cállate hombre! – Dude, shut up!  
> Idiota – idiot  
> Estúpido – douchebag  
> Puta – whore  
> Zorra – bitch  
> Vente, pendejo! – Come at me, asshole!  
> Nene – baby  
> Bichito – little bug  
> Mamón – prick  
> Pucha, papa! – Damn, papa!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Jack get a little side-tracked whilst discussing the nightmare they find themselves in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, Part 2! I just wanted to say a big thank you to everybody who read and/or commented on the first chapter - it was honestly so humbling to see so many people enjoy my rambling thoughts. Hopefully y'all like this spicy little installment as much as the first! I also went back and edited Jesse's age into the first part after a couple of people pointed out that I forgot to include it - thanks for the heads up, guys!
> 
> Now that that's taken care of; get ready for some fluff and fanservice!

**Part 2**

After managing to calm Jack down enough to coax him upstairs, Gabriel told Jesse to take his truck and drive Hanzo home, that they would talk more tomorrow when the blonde had time to simmer down and properly digest the shocking news. Throwing out some half-baked words of apology, the young couple beat a hasty retreat, eager to put some space between themselves and the explosive Omega.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting until he heard his truck rumble down the driveway before making his way upstairs. He could really do with a stiff drink right about now, but figured tending to his seething, _possibly homicidal_ Omega was probably more pertinent.

Quickly checking in on Sombra, who to his relief was curled up in bed (seemingly) fast asleep, he gently closed her door and continued down the hall to the master bedroom.

Pausing outside the door, he sent a quick prayer to the heavens for his continuing health, before letting himself in.

Unsurprisingly, Jack was a pacing, agitated mess of fluctuating energy. The air was heavy with his sour scent, the potent stench of anger (and was that _despair?_ ) was distressing his wolf, making it whimper and whine something fierce in the back of his head. He wanted nothing more than to gather his mate up into his arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, but then again he was quite fond of his extremities, so, he wasn’t going to be touching the blonde in any capacity anytime soon. Instead, he sat himself on the edge of their round, California king bed – perfect for nesting and family snuggle piles – and bent to unlace his boots. Jack would start venting in his own time, Gabriel need only wait him out.

As if on cue, Jack suddenly whirled to face him, face contorted with unbridled rage.

“He’s _seventeen_ , Gabe. **_Seventeen_**. My _baby_ is having a **baby** at **_seventeen_** ,” he ranted, hands fisted on his hips like it were Gabriel he was scolding. His cornflower blues were haunted, and it broke Gabriel’s heart. “And Hanzo, that poor boy. Only just sixteen and already pregnant! What kind of future is that?” Shoving his hands agitatedly through his flaxen hair, Gabriel winced when it looked like he was going to yank out the follicles at the root. “I feel like we’re on an episode of prime time television!”

Kicking his boots off to the side, Gabriel regarded his mate with a cynical but not unkind look. “As much as I agree that this whole thing is a _fucking nightmare_ of epic proportions, do I really need to point out the irony here?”

“Hey,” Jack snapped, quickly on the defensive when it dawned on him what Gabriel was getting at. “I was _eighteen_ when I had Jess, thank you very much.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but snort. “Not when you conceived him you weren’t.”

Jack huffed and looked away, crossing his arms. “That’s different.”

“In what way, exactly?”

“Whose side are you on here, Gabe?” Jack hissed, eyes narrowing. “And anyway, that was a lifetime ago. We were just dumb kids that wanted to stick it to my overbearing parents who always looked down on you.” He waved off the accusation like it was nothing. “But Jesse is _smart_ , he’s supposed to amount to something someday, supposed to be better than us! And yet here he is, making the exact same mistakes that we did.” Then Jack whimpered in misery and Gabriel instinctually whined back, his wolf answering the distress call of it’s mate. “What happened, Gabi? Where did it all go wrong? Was I really such a bad mother?”

“Stop, I won’t hear a word of that shit, not a single word, it’s fucking nonsense,” Gabriel growled, fuming that their fuckwit son had his mother doubting his own self-worth. “You’ve done nothing but right by those kids, gave up your dreams of a career in Overwatch just to stay at home and raise them right.” Jack had aspired to enlist when Gabriel did, and they both knew had he joined the blonde would be a fucking Commander or some shit by now. Instead, the Omega became a Personal Trainer, the job keeping him active and being flexible enough to work around his busy schedule as a mother. Jack loved his work, but it definitely wasn’t what he would have chosen for himself if he’d had the choice. “You are an _amazing_ Omega, and an even better mother,” Gabriel said with absolute conviction, because he would tell Jack every day for the rest of their lives if that’s what it took for him to believe it, “and I fucking love you for both.”

“I love you, too, Gabi,” Jack replied with a tentative smile, like he truly wanted to believe that he was everything Gabriel told him daily he was. “To the moon…”

“…and beyond the stars,” Gabriel countered automatically, words they had spoken to one another since the day they were married. “Besides, in spite of a rocky start, I don’t think we turned out so bad,” Gabriel cajoled, stripping out of his dark hoody to leave himself in a tight black compression vest. Ruffling a hand through his curls, he missed the way Jack’s eyes honed in on his bulging pectorals. “And okay, so right now might not be the best example, but I don’t think there has been a single day of that pup’s life that you regret ever having had him.”

Snapping his gaze away when Gabriel caught him staring, Jack began pacing again. “It’s not that, of course I don’t regret having him! Ugh, you just don’t get it…”

“Oh, but I think I do.” Reaching out a hand, he beckoned his mate to him with a soft croon, Jack having some sort of internal argument with himself before giving in with a sigh and allowing Gabriel to guide him to sit down on the bed beside him. Smiling, he squeezed the blonde’s hand. “You’re upset because Jessito is going to go through this life altering milestone, just like we did, and that he’s going to leave the nest and settle into his own, just like we did. But it’s not going to be the same as it was with us, _cielo_. Jesse isn’t going to just take off and cut us out of his life. If anything, the little punk is probably going to be the biggest thorn in our sides once this baby is born.”

Jack huffed, but Gabriel still caught a small uptick of the feline’s mouth. “I guess you’re right…”

“And who is he going to come to for every tiny hitch and insignificant bump in the road? When he doesn’t know how to properly wind the baby, or how to tell which cry means _‘I’m hungry’_ and which means _‘I’m sleepy’_ , or when he gets stuck on dirty diaper duty? You better believe he’s gonna come crawling on his belly to his _mama_. Just like he has his entire life.” Slinging an arm around Jack’s shoulders, he pulled the Omega in tight to his side and kissed his temple. “You’ve always been the rock of this dysfunctional unit we call ‘family’, that’s not going to change just because Jesse’s gone and shacked up with his own pretty little Oma.” Almost as an afterthought, he added, “And besides, we still have Sombra.”

“That’s not the same,” Jack denied with an eyeroll. “She’s always been a daddy’s girl.” It was true, Sombra had Gabriel wrapped around her pinky since the hour she was born – and they all knew it. Jack groaned all the sudden, leaning further into Gabriel’s side. “Oh my god, one day we’ll have to go through all of this again with her. I dread the day she presents and reaches this stage with someone of her own.”

Gabriel growled darkly at that. “Tell me about it. The mere thought of some stranger sniffing around her sets my teeth on edge.”

Gabriel was expecting a snicker, or some good natured ribbing about being ‘too overprotective’. But his mate was just full of surprises tonight when instead of either of those things, Jack gave a sultry little purr and nuzzled in tight just under his jaw.

“You were always such a good father,” Jack murmured, hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin of neck. “To both our kits.”

Gabriel was _110%_ on board with where this was potentially headed, and found himself rumbling back, “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Jack nipped playfully at his throat, and Gabriel felt his dick perk up in interest. “Always so doting and protective. Firm yet fair. I always knew you would make an excellent sire, but to see it in action was… _something else_. Made me wanna stay barefoot and pregnant forever.”

“Well now, I’m liking these turn of events.” Dropping his arm to wrap around the blonde’s waist, Gabriel hoisted them both further up the bed, Jack falling freely on his back and easily welcoming the wolf between his parted thighs. The Alpha growled in gratification, pleased with the willingness of his mate as he blanketed the body beneath him with his own. Leaning down, he kissed up the blonde’s neck until he could nibble on his ear, Jack moaning his appreciation. “Go on, _hermosa_ ,” he rumbled, voice low and throaty, “tell me more about how strong and virile your Alpha is for you. Tell me how much it turns my Queen on to be bedded and bred by the **_big, bad wolf_**.”

Jack was already squirming underneath him, arms thrown around his neck and long fingers buried in his hair. “You were so domineering, especially when I was still pupped. Used to love how you would snarl at any other Alpha that even looked in my direction, how you would put a big, strong hand over my swollen belly and bare your fangs.”

Oh how true that was. Gabriel was wild with instincts when Jack was pregnant, almost to the point of being feral. The smallest of slights could set him into a savage rage, and god help anyone who so much as breathed in Jack’s direction without his express permission first. Of course, Jack would play the part of affronted mate, scolding Gabriel and apologising profusely on his behalf for his _“frankly horrid behaviour”_ – until he cornered the Alpha in the first available dark corner, whereupon he would immediately ravage his mate until they were both _sweaty_ and _sticky_ and _sated_. Forget Gabriel – Jack was the real animal.

Following his train of thought, Gabriel hiked Jack’s leg up over his hip and ground down, relishing in the Omega’s breathy moan. “I remember how horny and out of control _you_ would get. How you used to feel me up in public, would beg me to give you a good dicking in the nearest restroom because you just couldn’t possibly stand one more second without my knot stretching you out. You were always so fucking wet, ready and willing to drop your panties anywhere I would give you the time of day.”

Arching his back up into more contact, Jack gripped those broad shoulders tight. “Remember the alleyway outside the bar at Rein’s shower?” he panted, mischievous grin lighting up his eyes at the memory.

“ _Remember it?_ I still jack off to the thought of you going ass up against that dumpster, begging me to fill you even though you were already filled to capacity with Jesse at the time.” Gabriel raked his hands down Jack’s side, squeezing his hips in a bruising tight grip. “You were, what, around seven months then? Your belly was so fucking big and round, would get me all worked up. Used to pop a knot just looking at it.”

“Such a typical, brutish Alpha, turned on by the sight of his own potency,” Jack teased, tiny fangs flashing as he bared his throat to Gabriel’s hungry mouth.

“Fuck yeah, I was.” And because his hindbrain was totally in control of his faculties right now, and all the blood in his brain was currently pumping into his dick, he didn’t even think when he offhandedly remarked, “And I would do it all over again.”

That gave Jack pause, like a dose of ice water injected into his veins, and he pushed at Gabriel’s shoulders so he could look the Alpha in the eye. “You... You really mean that?”

Gabriel promptly slammed on the brakes, too. _Did he?_ To be honest, he hadn’t put too much thought into having another baby. Jack himself hadn’t broached the subject, and, having both come from small family units, neither one of them had expressed much interest in rearing more than a couple of pups. But Gabriel was a simple man of simple pleasures, and obviously somewhere deep inside his instincts were more than okay with the idea of more kids – especially if it was something his Omega wanted. He never could deny Jack anything.

Humming thoughtfully, the Alpha kissed the blonde full on the mouth, gently biting that pouty bottom lip. “You know I would, _corazón_ ,” he said with enough conviction to persuade even himself. “Just say the word.”

“I don’t know...” Jack looked conflicted, brows furrowed and nose cutely scrunched in apparent deep thought. “I think maybe we’re getting carried away because I’m experiencing empty nest syndrome. I mean, could we really handle another baby? Besides which, we’re both getting a bit long in the tooth for raising kits.”

They were pushing forty, it was true, but not so hard that they didn’t still have time.

“We’re not so old yet, _sweet Oma_. We still got time. If it was something you wanted.”

“I- I don’t know…” Jack dithered, a broken record of indecision, shrinking back into himself.

Gabriel could both see and scent that he was losing Jack to some fairly complex thoughts and heavy emotions, ones better suited to conversations outside of bedroom activities. Attempting to put the derailed train back on the tracks, Gabriel bracketed Jack’s head between his arms, dark eyes hooded as he ran his nose over that sharp jaw. Jack’s seemingly permanent stubble rasped over his skin in the best kind of way, the more the blonde relaxed the more his scent stabilised, turning citrusy sweet and cloying on Gabriel’s palette. If Gabriel had his tail out, it would be wagging in budding excitement right now.

“Either way, we should take you off your suppressants, put you back on birth control. I miss the scent of you in heat. Miss how flirty you get when you’re in pre-heat, swanning around in nothing but my shirts and lacy panties, tail swishing, like my attention isn’t already snared on you 100% of the fucking time.” Jack had always been a frisky kitten when he wanted some of the _good lovin’_ , never afraid to put his Omegan wiles to work to beguile his Alpha into giving him anything he so desired – but he was an entirely different kind of beast when it came to being in heat. Gabriel had all of his limits tested to the highest degree during the three to five days Jack went into season, his legendary stamina often left lacking in the wake of Jack’s _amore._ Though that didn’t mean that Gabriel didn’t enjoy every last fluid draining moment of it.

Nibbling at that one spot under the blonde’s ear that never failed to really rev him up, Gabriel growled out a husky, “Miss hearing you lose your mind on the end of my knot. Miss the way you can’t hold your glamour and your cute kitty ears pop out. _Miss your tight little pussy_.”

“Gabe…” Jack moaned, sharp claws catching on his vest and letting Gabriel know that he was firmly back onboard.

“You miss it too, don’t you _princesa?_ Miss your big bad Alpha going down on you, tonguing that sweet little clit for hours while you ride my face, huh?”

Jack’s hips thrust upward like he was chasing that phantom touch, rubbing against Gabriel’s erection and spurring him on. The sugary sweet scent of aroused Omega was filling the room like a dense fog, clouding Gabriel’s mind and provoking his wolf into action. Pulling Jack’s shirt off over his head, he tossed it blindly over his shoulder and delved down to lap at the miles of taut, creamy skin suddenly on display. Jack thrashed when Gabriel took a dusky pink nipple into his mouth, worrying it into a hardened peak between his teeth before lavishing the same attention on the other one.

“Can still remember how fucking big your tits got,” Gabriel husked, using the tip of his tongue to swirl around Jack’s now sensitive nipple. “Your milk was so sweet, could never get enough of it.”

“You were always so greedy, Gabi,” Jack purred, pushing up into that hot mouth. “Was worried there wouldn’t be anything left for the kits.”

Gabriel chuckled, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jack’s sweats and tugging them down, the blonde all too eager to help shimmy out of them. “Oh, _please,_ don't even try it. You used to _beg_ me to drain you. Said they were too heavy and full. Though really I think you just enjoyed having your tits sucked on more than I enjoyed actually doing it.”

“You’re always so vulgar, Alpha,” Jack huffed, a delicate pink blush decorating his high cheekbones.

“Be honest, it’s why you love me, _si?_ ” Gabriel smirked, delighted to see that Jack’s criminally tight boxer briefs were already damp with precum. Kissing and nipping his way down Jack’s tightly packed body, he nosed over the fine blonde hairs leading down beneath the waistband, capturing the elastic between his teeth and letting it snap playfully against his fair skin. Jack jumped, squirming under the attention. “Whaddya say, Jackie? Should we get rid of these pesky things?”

Curling his finger’s into those dark curls, Jack tugged hard, grinning in satisfaction when Gabriel growled and bared his teeth. “I think if you don’t hurry up and get to work, I’m going to kick you out of our nest and do it myself.”

And _oh_ , Jack knew how to fight _dirty_ , knew that his Alpha would take particular offence to the insinuation that he couldn’t adequately satisfy his Omega. Roughly yanking Jack’s underwear off, Gabriel hooked both of those mile long legs over his shoulders and unceremoniously swallowed down his straining dick. Hissing at the sudden wet heat, Jack buried both hands in Gabriel’s hair and held on desperately for the ride.

Gabriel was a man of great pride and ego, he always put his maximum effort into any given task in order to extract the maximum reward. Lovemaking was absolutely no exception. He could suck cock and eat ass like he was being assessed, like he was in the middle of an exam and was going to be graded at the end. His arrogance wouldn’t allow his mate to be anything less than _entirely_ sated and satisfied after a good fuck, and so he was always eager to take Jack apart with his fingers and mouth, keen to reduce him to a quivering, panting mess, before giving the needy Omega what he truly craved.

Hollowing his cheeks, Gabriel sucked and slurped Jack down to the root, the noises obscene enough to make even a seasoned pornstar blush. Jack never said as much out loud, but Gabriel knew just how much the blonde got off on him being lewd and nasty, how he loved some dirty talk and keened over a firm spanking, knew that Jack’s body would speak in volumes where Jack's voice would not. And Gabriel was only too happy to oblige.

While Jack was plenty distracted with his mouth, Gabriel kneaded his fine, peachy ass, spreading the cheeks with his thumbs and massaging sensually close to that tight little pucker. Jack’s ragged breathing hitched, his heels digging into Gabriel’s back as he both tried to rut up into the sweltering heat of his mouth and thrust back into those questing fingers. Gabriel hummed, wringing a whorish moan from Jack, as his fingers brushed from hole to scrotum, stroking firmly over the sensitive patch between – the same area the Omega would develop a virgin tight vagina whilst experiencing a heat.

“Jesus, Gabe…” Jack moaned, bearing down with his hips, aware of what those wicked fingers were searching for. “Wish it was there. Wanna feel you spear me open on your tongue.”

Gabriel pulled off of Jack’s cock with a filthy pop, licking his lips and flashing pearly fangs. “Oh, _gatita_ ,” he crooned, nibbling on the blonde’s inner thigh. “You don’t need a cute little cunt for me to eat you out.”

Using his exceptional strength, Gabriel hoisted Jack’s hips up to his mouth and went to town, sucking, licking and fucking that tight little furl with his tongue, enthusiastically working him loose. If Jack was moaning before, he was outright _yowling_ now, hips undulating onto that sinful tongue and hands fisted in the sheets by his head. Jack could produce a moderate amount of natural lubrication even outside of a heat, so there was no real need to slick him up in such a way – but then Gabriel didn’t do it for practicality–

“Oh my god, Ga- _Gabe..._ Fuck. Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop! **_Gabriel!_** ”

–he did it to hear Jack scream his name, just like that.

When he was sure Jack was getting close to climax, when he was relaxed and pliant and accommodating, Gabriel reared back onto his knees and easily flipped the Omega onto his belly. Jack couldn’t help but purr salaciously at the show of physical power, the fact that his mate could manhandle him into any position he liked at any given moment a not-so-subtle kink of his. It spoke to his animalistic nature, the mark of a good hunter and provider, and it made his Omega keen like a lovestruck kitten.

Hiking Jack’s hips up, Gabriel grabbed the blonde by the scruff and pinned his chest down onto the mattress, forcing him to present like a bitch in heat. Jack glanced at his mate from over his shoulder, thrilling bolts of electric want shooting through his every synapse at the dark, heated gaze the Alpha studied him with.

“Gabi?”

“All this talk of breeding and pups,” Gabriel growled, keeping his Omega firmly scruffed with one hand while he used the other to open the fly on his combat pants. “Makes the wolf hungry, restless... Like he's trying to claw his way out of my skin... Makes me wanna mount you proper.”

Fishing his hard, leaking cock out from the confines of his boxers, Gabriel didn’t even bother to undress as he took himself in hand and rubbed the crown of his dick over that fluttering hole. Jack mewled, fucking **_mewled_** , and ground his hips back, at this stage desperate for more and unabashed to show that vulnerability to his mate. Gabriel chuckled darkly, teasing his Omega with just barely enough pressure to sink the head in before retreating and then repeating the action over again. He wasn’t a cruel man, but there was something so devilishly gratifying about hearing Jack spit and hiss out curses as he begged for the Alpha’s cock. It stroked his ego to know that his mate was hungry enough for his body that he was willing to debase himself just to get a single piece of it.

Of course, as rewarding as it may be, let it be known that Gabriel Reyes would never keep his mate wanting.

Well, never for _too long_.

Jack was frantically rutting back against that monster cock, trying to entice the wolf with encouraging little purrs and an inviting wiggle of his hips. “Don’t be such a tease, Gabe. Please. I need you.”

“Settle, _mi sol_ ,” Gabriel soothed, petting Jack’s rump and stilling his frenzied movements. “I got you.”

With that, Gabriel fed himself into Jack’s body, muttering curses under his breath as inch by glorious inch he was practically sucked in. Jack was tight and wet, _welcoming_ , the blonde groaning in ecstasy when the cradle of Gabriel’s hips nestled in snug against his rear.

“That’s more like it,” Jack purred, raising himself up onto his elbows for better leverage to push back brazenly into the contact. “Now, get to work, soldier.”

Gabriel chuckled, bending down to lick a hot stripe up the Omega’s spine. “ _Yes, sir_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Gabriel, you sly old dog! And Jack, you manipulative little minx...
> 
> I hope any of you that made it this far enjoyed the ride! Part 3 will come soon, and subsequently be the final part. I don't like giving myself projects that are too long, because I'm a terrible procrastinator and often lose focus or interest - so short and sweet is better! But we'll get more into that at the end of Part 3.
> 
> Until then, please enjoy - and stay safe <3
> 
> Translations:
> 
> hermosa - gorgeous  
> corazón - sweetheart  
> princesa - princess  
> gatita - kitten  
> mi sol - my sunshine


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Jesse hash it out, Alpha-to-Alpha. Fluff and family feels ensue!

**Part 3**

Despite the blonde’s reassurances that he was, _“Feelin’ spry”_ , Gabriel had left Jack in their room passed out and softly snoring. After cleaning them both down, he silently crept into Sombra’s room and gently scooped the sleeping kitten up into his burly arms, carrying her to their nest and laying her down beside her peacefully slumbering mother. Jack didn’t need to be awake or particularly conscious to instinctually know that his kit was nearby, and no sooner had Gabriel laid the girl down was Jack gathering her into his arms and laying her across his bare chest. Luckily, the leopard had deemed it proper to throw a clean pair of boxer shorts on after their rigorous romp, otherwise Sombra would surely lynch the both of them come morning.

Gabriel spent more minutes than he was even aware just watching the two of them snuggle into each other in their sleep, the Omega subconsciously rumbling a soothing purr to the kit as she curled up on his chest and continued to dream. The sight of his mate and pup so content in each other’s embrace melted his heart, a soft smile gracing his lips as his Alpha howled in pure, unadulterated joy.

After leaving the two to their rest, Gabriel made his way downstairs to the kitchen in search of food ( _finally_ ). And nearly thirty minutes later, that’s where Jesse stumbled upon his pops, sitting at the breakfast bar with a tupperwear box of that night’s spaghetti dinner and a bottle of whiskey sat in front of him.

Gingerly easing himself into the room – there was no point in trying to slink away, his father certainly would have scented that he was there, as if the grumbling roar of the truck’s engine pulling into the garage wasn’t already a dead giveaway – Jesse stuffed his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans to stop himself from visibly fidgeting in front of the older Alpha. “Hey, Pop. Where, ah, where’s Ma?”

Gabriel continued to leisurely chew on his mouthful of Bolognese, perfectly content to let the pup stew as he waited. When he eventually swallowed, he chased the food with a swig from his tumbler, ice tinkling against the glass. “Upstairs,” he finally answered, watching as the brat practically deflated with relief. “I tuckered him out then sent your sister in as a human sacrifice for overbearing cuddles and nesting privileges.” Gesturing to the stool across the bar from him with his chin, he poured a second tumbler of whiskey and ordered, “Sit.”

Jesse looked hesitant, like he wanted to refuse. Gabriel rolled his eyes and pushed the glass closer to him. “If you’re old enough to pump a hapless pup into your jailbait Omega on your first tumble, then you’re old enough to have drink with your old man. I mean, it’s not like me and your mother don’t know you drink this shit on the regular, anyway. Here’s a tip for free, kid – when the whiskey is as expensive as the stuff I like, you can always tell when it’s been watered down.”

Jesse rubbed guiltily at the back of his neck but took the offered glass and sat down. Gabriel continued to eat his dinner (man, Jack was a fucking _wizard_ in the kitchen), his calculating gaze never once straying from his nervous pup as Jesse twiddled the glass in his hands and refused to make eye contact. Gabriel managed to finish the rest of his meal in complete silence, Jesse barely even touching the amber liquid, like he couldn’t stomach the tension in the air. Wiping his mouth on a napkin, Gabriel decided he would be the one to break the friction, scoffing when the pup flinched so hard at his deep voice that he nearly toppled off his chair.

“So, you wanna tell me exactly what happened? Or are we gonna do the _‘Alpha thing’_ and ignore the problem until it explodes in our faces?”

Jesse gulped down a mouthful of whiskey, wincing at the burn but suddenly needing the liquid courage. “It wasn’t planned…”

“I would sincerely hope not, punk,” Gabriel grunted, eyes hard.

“Before ya go an’ give me an awful hard time about this,” Jesse started, his tone curt. “I jus’ wanna say that I ain’t dumb, y’know – I did pass basic math. I know Ma wasn’t much older than me when y’all got pregnant the first time.”

“That’s true, he wasn’t,” Gabriel admitted, knowing there was little to say in the way of defence there. “And we get the irony, we know it’s hypocritical of us to punish you for something we did ourselves at your age. But you see, that’s the beauty of the situation – _it doesn’t fucking matter_. At the end of the day, we created you, you live under our roof, and until you come of age and leave this pack, _you_ belong to _us_ and have to do what we say.”

“That’s some kinda bull,” Jesse huffed with a petulant scowl.

Gabriel chuckled, thoroughly amused. “Don’t worry about it, kid. One day, when your pup inevitably makes the same mistake – because, given my own parents track record with me, apparently this shit is hereditary – then you can tell him or her the exact same bullshit.”

Jesse groaned, thunking his head dramatically on the tabletop. “I’m screwed, ain’t I?”

“Definitely,” Gabriel helpfully supplied, not a shred of remorse to be shared. “Hopefully your kid gets most its genes from your mother’s side, or we’re all fucked. Seems to be a Reyes men thing.” Taking a sip of his drink, he levelled the young Alpha with a withering stare. “Don’t think you’re getting out of explaining yourself, boy. Spill.”

Knowing he was essentially cornered, Jesse took a long swallow of whiskey and bit the figurative bullet.

“When Hanz presented,” he began, thumbs tapping restlessly against his glass, “he went and got checked over, like usual, an’ the doc told him he would get his first heat by the end of the month, like, four weeks away. He was real nervous about it, we hadn’t done much more than make-out and some heavy pettin’…” Jesse cringed. “ _Shit_. I don’t know that I feel okay sharin’ this kinda stuff with my old man…”

“I’m not exactly thrilled to hear it either, pup,” Gabriel replied, folding his arms, “but this whole situation is going to be a veritable shitshow, and I think it’s important to get this sort of thing off your chest. If you can’t talk to your mom or your baby momma, might as well be me – and a bottle of top shelf whiskey.”

Jesse toasted to that, the two Alphas finishing off their glasses before Gabriel topped them both back up.

“’Kay, so, Hanz wanted to experience what it was like to be… _intimate_ , for the first time with the ‘real deal’ as it were, not a bunch of plastic toys and a fake knot.” Jesse could feel his ears burning pink, this was so fuckin’ embarrassing. “He wanted his first time to be with flesh an’ affection, to have a real connection with somebody.”

Gabriel could understand that. Omegas felt vulnerable during their heats, and any one of them would take a willing partner – someone who could hold them close and whisper calming reassurances to them throughout – over some inanimate object any day of the week. Still, Gabriel wasn’t above teasing his foolish young pup.

“Lemme guess,” he grinned, swirling the whiskey in his glass with a lazy flick of the wrist. “You were more than willing to take one for the team?”

“I mean, wouldn’t you?” Jesse snorted, the words out of his mouth before he actually thought them over. When it looked like his pops was going to answer, he quickly threw up a hand in a clear _‘stop right there!’_ motion. “Actually, no! Don’t answer that – _please_.”

Gabriel chuckled. The look of abject horror on the kid’s face was priceless. “As if. Therapy is a fucking scam.”

The relief pouring off Jesse was palpable, the kid’s shoulders sagging as he brushed a hand through his shaggy hair. “Hanzo’s dad was away on a long business weekend two weeks before he was due,” he continued. “So we decided it would be the perfect opportunity to get it out of our systems before Hanzo had to go into isolation. We got–” Jesse suddenly cut himself off, eyes narrowing at the odd look his father was giving him. “What’s that look for?”

Gabriel smirked, shaking his head as he lifted the tumbler to his mouth. “Nothing. I’m just surprised you were respectful enough to keep it in your pants until then, is all.” Taking a long pull, he looked the boy over and hummed. “Maybe I did something right in raising you after all.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, old man,” Jesse grumbled, but grinned nonetheless. “So yeah, we were all set up an’ ready to go that night, gettin’ down to business–”

“Feel free to gloss over the gory details,” Gabriel butt in, none too keen on hearing about his firstborn’s sexual escapades.

Thankfully, Jesse was more than willing to oblige the request. “Yeah, because I was jus’ _dyin’_ to tell ya all about Hanzo’s favourite position…”

“Trust me, kid, one night isn’t going to be nearly enough for the boy to pick a favourite. That stuff comes with experience and time – of which you have neither.”

“No, _no_ ,” Jesse growled, the sound aggressive enough to make Gabriel raise a brow. “One, don’t talk about _my_ Omega in any kind of sexual light. _Ever again_. An’ two, I really don’t need any kinda insight into your guys’ sex life. I’m scarred enough already jus’ from growing up around the two of ya, _thanks_.”

Gabriel shrugged, unable to really refute the point. “Fair enough. Go on.”

“We had barely gotten things kicked off, didn’t get no further than we normally did, when I was hit with this _scent_. It weren’t like anything I ever smelled before – like earth and sea and sky all rolled into one. Strong enough to knock me on my ass an’ what little common sense I had left right out my brain.”

“Like there was ever much to begin with,” Gabriel provoked in true Alpha fashion.

Jesse wisely chose not to rise to the bait. “It was like some switch was flipped, an’ suddenly Hanzo was out of his _damn mind_ , thrashing an’ moanin’ an’ burnin’ up. I didn’t know what to do, didn’t have a fuckin’ clue what was goin’ on – I remember feelin’ scared, for the briefest moment. I’d never seen Hanzo act like that before, was worried he might be sick or in some kinda pain. But then the Alpha in me suddenly woke up an’ it was like I wasn’t even in control of my own body anymore.” Jesse looked pained, haunted. “I didn’t even know it could _do_ that.”

“It can be startling when it happens for the first time,” Gabriel reassured. “But over time you get used to it, start to learn the warning signs and can better prepare yourself. Not that it’ll always work, sometimes the Alpha won’t be tamed – but it makes it easier when you know it’s coming.”

“I couldn’t have stopped it if I tried, Pa,” Jesse admitted, eyes downcast like he was feeling guilty. “To be brutally honest? Am ashamed to say I didn’t even really _try_ to stop it…”

“Don’t beat yourself up too hard, kid,” Gabriel said, all too familiar with the boy’s plight. “Biology is a hard thing to fight against, nigh on impossible at the best of times. Inexperience was working against you, neither one of you stood a snowball’s chance in hell of avoiding the fallout.”

“It was terrifying – but more than that, it was fuckin’ _incredible_. Best night of my life, hands down.”

“Heat sex always is amazing,” Gabriel agreed with a sharp grin, rolling his eyes at the grossed-out sneer from the younger Alpha. “Oh, don’t give me that look. How the fuck do you think you got here, pup?”

“ _Stork_ , obviously,” Jesse answered immediately, jabbing an accusatory finger in Gabriel’s direction. “And I won’t ever be convinced otherwise. _Ever_.” Sitting back in his chair, he aimed a confused, helpless stare his sire’s way. “I still don’t understand why he went into heat, though? Like, isn’t the biology of that stuff down to a science? He was a whole two weeks early, for cryin’ out loud! How was I supposed to know?”

“Biology can be calculated, that much is true,” Gabriel nodded sagely, scratching thoughtfully at his bearded chin. “ _Destiny_ , however, can be horribly unpredictable.”

Jesse looked up sharply at that. “What are you gettin’ at?”

“It sounds like you two might be soul-bonds,” Gabriel said calmly, steepling his fingers.

Jesse gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “No shit… You really think so?”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Gabriel asked with a shrug. “You kids are as different as chalk and cheese, by all accounts you should rub each other up in all the _wrong_ kinda ways – yet you felt inexplicably drawn to each other and formed a spiritual connection against all odds.” Leaning forward, he pinned Jesse with a serious stare. “Take it from someone who has first-hand experience with the subject, there’s no ignoring that call.”

Jesse swallowed and shrank back in his seat, eyes distant like he was thinking over the implications of such a sobering awakening. Giving him some time to mull it over, Gabriel polished off his second glass and pillowed his chin on his interlocked fingers. The subject of _soul-bonds_ and _eternity_ was a lot for someone so young to digest, of that much Gabriel was very cognizant. He himself had been a tender nineteen when he realised that Jack was his soul-bond, the one fate had deemed his _forever more_. And while Gabriel doesn’t regret a single fucking day spent with his blonde Queen, he can remember how overwhelming it all was to get saddled with such a mature and everlasting phenomenon when he was still just some dumb teen.

It seemed he and his son had a lot of common ground to share these days.

“Why didn’t you tell your mother all of this?” Gabriel asked when it seemed like Jesse was maybe never going to speak again. Or perhaps spiral into madness. Whichever came first. “Maybe he would have understood better if you had just _talked_ to him, explained the situation.”

“Pssh, _please_. Have you met the guy?” Jesse scoffed, wrinkling his nose. “It’s not like I didn’t try! He about jumped down my throat as soon as I said the word ‘pregnant’, an’ from there I couldn’t get a word in edgewise. Thought he was gonna literally explode he went so red,” he sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I just don’t get what his problem is! I’m not some squallin’ lil’ pup no more.”

“And that right there is the problem,” Gabriel growled, righteously incensed that this young Alpha was not only bad-mouthing his mother, but his mate as well. “Your mother is all too aware that you’re not a baby anymore – kinda hard to convince yourself otherwise when your kid comes home to tell you that he went and fucked a hellspawn of his own into his underage boyfriend of two months.”

“Dad, we’ve been courting for near a year now…”

“Point still stands. You’re growing up fast, faster than either one of us anticipated, and Jackie is… He’s taking it hard. _Dios_ , Jessito, you’re his firstborn pup, his _niño_ , his little _bebé_ –”

“Okay, _okay_ , I get it. Damn. Stop with the cutesy petnames already…”

“I feel it too, y’know,” Gabriel went on, on a roll now apparently. “I look at you sitting here now, with that ridiculous scruff on your chin and that Alpha gleam in your eye, and it’s hard to believe you were once this squirming pink blob that cried all damn night and shit down the front of my dress blues.” Jesse looked equal measures horrified and amused at that, and Gabriel smiled. “It’s like I turned my back for a second and you just… _grew up_. Where did those seventeen years go? No takebacks or refunds. Just _gone_.”

Jesse’s grin was impish. “Sounds like mama ain’t the only one findin’ it hard to deal…”

“Don’t be a brat. Of course it’s a hard pill to swallow. Here you are, swinging your dick around and knocking up pretty young Omas like a proper Alpha, preparing to leave the nest and start a pack of your own – meanwhile mine is getting smaller. _Dios mio_ , now all we have is your _sister_.”

“Yeah, good luck with that one when she presents.”

“Don’t remind me.” Gabriel was preparing himself to have two Alpha children, like Sombra wasn’t enough of a handful already. He shuddered at the thought. “I know I’ve been hard on you over the years, pup, and I know it sounds like every cliché in the book, but; I did it all for your own good. I wanted you to be prepared – _life can be hard_. It can be unfair and shitty and downright fucking cruel. I just wanted to shield you from it all, wanted to raise you strong and hard enough to shoulder the burden.” With a heavy sigh, Gabriel shook his head. “But maybe it was too much. Or hell, not enough. ‘Cause look at you now; barely seventeen years old and already finding out how twisted life can be.”

“Whoa now, less of that, old man!” Jesse rebutted, making an aborted reach for his father’s arm. “What’s the matter, can’t hold your liquor no more? You an’ Ma raised me right. I know I acted out a lot, but I was just a dumb kid–”

“’Was’?” Gabriel questioned with a raised brow.

“Alright, _am_ …” Jesse conceded with an affectionate snicker. “But even though I acted a right fool, I always appreciated everything you an’ mama gave me. I was a damn lucky kid growing up, you an’ Ma busting a hump to give me anythin’ I ever asked for – and everythin’ I didn’t. And yeah, you were a real hard-ass at times, but I wasn’t blind to the lessons you was teachin’ me. I know I ain’t the best at sayin’ it all the time, but I’m grateful.” This time, he manned-up and clapped a hand on Gabriel’s forearm, squeezing tight. “ _Thank you_ , Pops. For everythin’.”

Gabriel wasn’t so big on physical affection outside of Jack (and, of course, his precious baby girl), but the open sincerity and naked vulnerability shining in his pup’s eyes melted his resolve enough to return the gesture with a solid pat to the hand still gripping him. “I think we’re both guilty of being a bit emotionally constipated,” he admitted, albeit begrudgingly. “You’re a good pup, Jessito. Your mom and I are damn fucking proud of you. Current blunder notwithstanding.”

Jesse snorted a laugh. “Yeah. I got a lot to atone for, don’t I?”

“You never apologised for being a wee shitbag before, why start now?”

“Ouch.” Jesse snatched back his hand to clutch dramatically at his heart instead. “Low blow, Pops!”

“It only hurts because it’s true, pup,” Gabriel grunted with a sharp smirk. There was something that had been bugging him for a while, and he figured now was as good a time as any to ask. “Tell me, what is Hanzo anyway? I thought I caught a hint of something earthy, definitely not mammal or bird.”

Jesse suddenly sat up straight, looking proud as punch. “He’s a _dragon_ , actually. Ain’t that somethin’?”

“No kidding? Huh.” Gabriel certainly wasn’t expecting _that_. He’d known a few reptiles in his time, had two crocodiles and a python in his current Blackwatch squad. “Not something you find too often.”

“Supposedly they’re more popular in Japan,” Jesse explained. “Lotsa big reptiles out that’a ways, or so Hanz tells me.”

“So, what, does he grow a hundred feet tall and sprout giant wings when he shifts?”

“Naw, nothin’ like that,” Jesse chuckled, an appreciative gleam in his eye – the same kind any Alpha worth their salt got when talking about their Omega. “He’s more like them long snake-like dragons ya see in pictures on the Chinese takeaway menus – though he don’t stretch out his body or anythin’ creepy like. His skin turns a greenish-grey colour, goes scaly in places like his shoulders and belly, an’ he gets a long ass tail with spines an’ like a spade shaped tip. His eyes go all white an’ he can puff smoke, though he ain’t got no real fire powers to speak of yet. His pops reckons that’ll develop over the next few years.”

“Sounds exotic.”

“It is,” Jesse sighed like the lovesick fool he was. “He really is somethin’ else, Papa.”

Jeez, the kid sure had it bad. “All Omegas are, pup.”

“When he gets a bee in his bonnet about somethin’ though? Hoo-boy, ya best watch out!”

“I refer you to my last statement,” Gabriel chuckled, intimately aware of the earthshattering ramifications of upsetting an Omega.

“Nah, you don’t get it. Hanz is a _dragon_ , Pa,” Jesse stressed, like that was supposed to make some sort of difference. “Y’know what dragons like when they’re upset? _Bling_.”

Okay, that might actually be worse. “Hah! No shit?”

“I’m tellin’ ya true,” Jesse replied, looking scandalised. “Apparently they’re real hoarders, an’ they love them some shiny shit. So any time I mess up–”

“Which I have to imagine is a lot.”

“ _It’s a Reyes thing_ ,” Jesse winked. Cheeky fucker. “When I fuck up, you best believe I gotta come round on my knees with shiny gold or jewels or whatever else he’s in the mood for that day!”

“That’s just the life of an Alpha, boy,” Gabriel shrugged like it should be obvious. And it was. “Omegas run this world, not us. So you better get used to it and learn _real fast_ from your mistakes.”

“Darn tootin’! I’m gonna end up a pauper before I’m even outta my teens at this rate,” Jesse lamented, scrubbing a weary hand down his face.

A comfortable silence stretched out between them then, both content to sip leisurely at their drinks and reflect upon their Omega counterparts. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Gabriel blew out a sudden breath, capturing Jesse’s attention.

“Well, I think that’s enough Alpha bonding for one night,” he said, stretching both arms above his head and sighing in pleasure when his back cracked. “It’s getting late, and I’m fucking exhausted. We should both get some rest.”

“I hear that,” Jesse agreed, standing up and beginning to gather up the dirty dishes – Jack had drilled manners mercilessly into both his children, and Gabriel was pleased to see it in action.

Gabriel stopped Jesse with a gentle hand on the shoulder, taking the kid’s tumbler from his lax grip and draining the remnants of whiskey that he hadn’t finished. It’d be a cold day in hell when he let perfectly good liquor go to waste.

“Leave those, I’ll pick them up in the morning. C’mon, git your butt upstairs.”

“Yessir,” Jesse acquiesced, only too happy to comply as the weight of the day caught up to him at last, making him feel both physically and mentally frazzled.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, there was an awkward pause, where it felt like Jesse was lingering and Gabriel didn’t really know what to say. The moment seemed to stretch on an age before Gabriel couldn’t stand it any longer and slapped Jesse (perhaps a tad too firmly) on the back.

“Well, goodnight, kid. Good talk.”

“Yeah. Night, Pops.”

Gabriel took that as his cue to leave and started off to the right, assuming Jesse would branch off to the left toward his own bedroom. He paused just shy of his door, feeling the pup’s eyes boring holes into the back of his skull. With a weary sigh, he turned back around to find that Jesse hadn’t moved an inch.

“Something on your mind?” he asked, almost dreading the answer. He was so close to warmth and comfort and _mate_ , he didn’t know if he had any more emotional energy to spare for the clearly unsettled boy.

Jesse cleared his throat, toeing at the carpet with a socked foot like some bashful pup. “I was jus’ thinkin’… maybe I should, I dunno, stay with you guys tonight? I mean, for Ma’s sake. Might do his nerves some good to have his baby boy close by, y’know, to soothe his Omega side or whatever…”

Gabriel was certainly stunned, but hid it behind a shrewd smile. “I think that sounds like a real good idea. For your mother, of course.”

“Yeah. For Ma.”

With a guiding hand on the back of the boy’s neck, the younger Alpha melting under the gentle pressure rather than trying to rebel against it for once, Gabriel opened the door and navigated the darkness to their familial nest.

He was able to pick out the two bodies still twined together on the giant, circular mattress, both now on their sides and facing each other, Jack with his arms wrapped securely around Sombra’s body while the sleeping kitten snuggled into his chest. Even in sleep, Jack was so protective of his babies. Gabriel was pleasantly surprised to find that both had let down their glamour, twin sets of spotted ears and tails on display; Jack’s a beautiful snowy white with grey spots, and Sombra a tawny brown with black spots.

Directing Jesse to Jack’s other side, they both divested themselves of their outer layers and climbed into the nest, Jesse at Jack’s back and Gabriel curling up against Sombra. Jack stirred at the movement, brows furrowing and eyes slowly blinking open.

“Gabe? Wha’s goin’ on?” he asked in a groggy whisper, glancing over his shoulder in bewilderment when his sleep-addled brain sluggishly connected the dots that if Gabriel was laying in front of him, then he couldn’t be the body behind him.

Gabriel smiled, petting gently though Sombra’s hair to keep her from rousing. “Picked up a stray, hope you don’t mind. I’m fairly certain he doesn’t have fleas.”

“Funny, old man,” Jesse growled, the eye-roll heavily implied in his tone. “Hey, Ma. Sorry, didn’t mean ta wake ya.”

“It’s fine, no problem,” Jack replied, and Gabriel could just tell that the blonde was riddled with gooey endorphins right now with his firstborn nuzzling up against his back. Sure enough, when he turned back to face Gabriel, his smile was watery, those baby blues shining with gratitude. _‘Thank you,’_ he mouthed to his Alpha.

Gabriel crooned softly, carefully leaning across Sombra to place a sweet kiss on Jack’s forehead. “ _No te preocupes, mi corazón_.”

Jack purred warmly, tail flicking happily and accidentally thumping against Jesse’s leg, much to the coyote’s displeasure.

“Don’t be gross, you two,” he admonished, though he didn’t protest when his mother’s tail instead wrapped around his calf. “I can already smell what y’all did in here, don’t make it worse!”

“Don’t like it, there’s the door, brat,” Gabriel snarked right back, earning himself a quiet hiss from his mate.

“Knock it off, _both of you_ – there’ll be hell to pay if Livvy wakes up.”

That was enough of a threat to subdue both Alphas, the two bunking down and cosying up to their respective bedfellows. Jack was in pheromone nirvana, the woodsmoke scent of his mate and the softer, sweeter smell of his two kits surrounding him like a comforting blanket and making his instincts _sing_. They were all a tangle of limbs, to the point Jack couldn’t tell which part of who was touching him where, but in their little pile, their exclusive cocoon, where they were safe and warm and _together_ , where he could forget about the worries and stress that tomorrow would bring, the Omega could safely say that he couldn’t be happier than _right now_.

“To the moon…” Jack murmured, dopey smile on his face as he felt the calming tendrils of sleep enticing him back under.

Gabriel hummed in utter serenity, “…and beyond the stars.”

* * *

On December 24th 2077, Hanzo gave birth to a healthy baby boy, their little Christmas miracle. With a shock of black hair and tiny reptilian scales covering his pudgy belly, the two besotted new parents fell instantly and maddeningly in love with their little Genichi James Shimada-Reyes.

And – in perhaps a not-too-surprising turn of events – roughly eight weeks later, Gabriel and Jack welcomed their second precious daughter into the world, a beautiful spotted Oncilla kitten they named Hana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the conclusion of this little journey! I hope everybody enjoyed the ride! When i first started writing this, I don't think I even intended it to be as long as 3 parts - but the plot got away from me a bit, oops! Now, even though this mini fic is over, that's not to say there won't be more to come from this AU! I already have a couple of drabbles drafted up, that can be fleshed out into minisodes of this universe, which I will post up as individual fics but group together in an overarching series! Also, if there's anything you guys would like to see - from any period between the events of this story and when the two babies are born, just hit me up! Y'all might think of cool or interesting plots that I myself might not, so don't be afraid to drop a suggestion and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> This is just the beginning of even more content to come - I've very nearly finished a separate R76 fic too, complete with a single part McHanzo spin-off of it's own! So, expect that real soon! And I've plenty more ideas in the pipeline - some have been started already, others are in the beginning stages of taking form, but I won't post anything until I've already finished it, to make sure I can always follow through on my commitment to tell a complete story. So whilst there may be long periods of time between each new story, rest assured you will get a complete tale when it finally drops!
> 
> Again, thank you to everybody who gave this chance! Every kudos, comment, and bookmark made the work all so worth while! Please enjoy, and stay safe - until next time! <3
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Dios – god  
> Niño – son/child  
> Bebé – baby  
> No te preocupes, mi corazón – don’t worry about it, my heart/love


End file.
